1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device capable of transmission and printing of facsimile data.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a facsimile device including an ink jet printer capable of printing an image on a recording sheet based on facsimile data. The printer includes a cartridge storing ink and a print head formed with ink passages and nozzles. Ink in the cartridge is supplied through the ink passages and elected through the nozzles toward a recording sheet, thereby forming an image on the recording sheet.
However, the ink passages can be clogged with ink, so that ink election become defective. In order to determine whether the ink passages are clogged or not, an indication mark, such as a circular black dot, is printed at a predetermined position on the recording sheet, and then, a mark sensor attempts to detect the indication mark. If the mark sensor cannot properly detect the indication mark, it is determined that the printing is defective.
When printing is determined to be defective, a message is displayed on a display screen to inform the user of this condition. Also, the facsimile device is switched to its memory mode wherein received facsimile data is stored as backup data in a memory without printing of the facsimile data being performed.
However, in this type of facsimile device, external light invading into the facsimile device during detection of the indication mark can influence the mark sensor, so that detection of the indication mark does not accurately reflects the actual indication mark. As a result, the facsimile device can be erroneously switched into the memory reception mode even when printing is being properly performed.